Last Words
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: When a member of the team has to choose their last words carefully, what are they, and who do they say them to? Individual series of one shots.
1. Gibbs to Abby

When she turned him over, she expected him to look up at her with his blue eyes and tell her everything would be okay. There wasn't a person on earth that could say that phrase and actually calm her nerves like he could. But when she turned his body over, the wound was all she saw, his eyes were barely open and the words that came out of his mouth were not those she needed to hear.

He lifted his arm and pulled her close. He then whispered softly and slowly kissed her lips.

Tony and McGee arrived and quickly but gently moved her aside. She heard what sounded like curses as she held her fingers to her lips. She didn't hear the four letter word that Tony said to Ducky as he entered the lab. She didn't hear Ziva attempting to comfort her, nor Tony, nor McGee. All Abby could see was the blood that covered her hands, all she could feel was his soft lips on hers and all she could hear were his last three words to her.

"I loved you."


	2. Gibbs to Tony

He had loved him, idolized him, and nothing short of worshipped the man. But there he was, cradled in his arms, on a cold dark street, barely breathing.

"Boss, I called it in…can you just-can you just hang on a little longer?"

He didn't get a response. He was used to not getting responses, only stares, but even now, his eyes were closed, and all Tony wanted was to see those eyes one more time. One more stare.

Just then Gibbs took one long labored breath and opened his eyes for those last few seconds. And it was those last few seconds that Tony would replay over and over in his mind for years to come and would cherish more than any words his friend could've spoken.


	3. Jenny to Gibbs

"Jen, damnit, why couldn't you listen to me for once?" He removed his jacket in an attempt to hold pressure to the wounds, but he knew it was no use. He had seen wounds like this before and was surprised to even have these last few moments with her.

"Jethro…"

He wanted to tell her not to speak, to save her energy, but Ari knew where to aim, and he had hit home. His head hung low and he brushed a tear way from her cheek. "Jen."

"We'll…we'll always – have Paris." She coughed slightly, but managed a small smile before finally closing her eyes.


	4. Tony to Gibbs

"Don't you dare even think it." Gibbs stared down at his agent, who was now gasping for air. "DiNozzo…Tony did you get that? Don't let this beat you."

"Can't—breathe boss."

Gibbs tried not to look scared, but fear covered his face. "Breathe Tony…don't let it win."

"I lo-st." He went into a coughing fit which caused Gibbs to reach for his hand and grip it tight.

"It's not over Tony."

"Thanks-b-b-oss."

He let his head fall on both their hands, he knew this was it. "For what DiNozzo?"

"Ever-y-thing."

"_You_ did it all Tony, _you_ learned,_ you_ grew, _you _did it, not me."

Tony attempted to shake his head; his boss never took compliments well.

His gasps were getting shorter, and Gibbs gripped his hand tighter.

"You can go DiNozzo; you don't have to fight for me anymore."

"Didn't want—didn't want to disappoint ya boss."

Gibbs smiled and looked down at him. "You never have son."

Tony smiled in return, returning the grip to the hand holding his.

"Thanks…d-d-dad."

And with one final, short gasp, the grip on his hand was loosened.


	5. McGee to Tony

The knife handle was all that looked back at Tony as he knelt down near his friend. He watched as blood began to roll down McGee's chin and attempted to wipe it off with his tie, but it kept coming.

"Doesn't look that bad probie." He was kidding himself, and McGee knew it.

"Was fun while it lasted." McGee offered as he lifted his chin slightly to view the knife handle as well.

"Ah!" Tony repeated, becoming frustrated by the situation he saw himself in. He could do nothing but wait. "What makes you think you're giving up Probie, Gibbs will kill you if you die…actually he'll probably kill me too, so don't you dare die."

McGee managed a smile, but the blood now finding its way down his neck was all Tony saw. "He…won't kill you…he likes you Tony."

Tony began to look around for Gibbs, he needed, _no_ he wanted someone there with him, he didn't want to lose an agent alone. "He may like me, but he loved you Probie, you impressed him more than I ever could, trust me."

McGee's eyes started to close, and Tony began to shake him. "Don't Probie…don't, come on!"

"It…hurts."

"I know it hurts, but help is coming man, hang tough." He continued his pleading but to no avail.

"You were my friend…" And in that instance McGee closed his eyes and Tony struggled to wake him.

"Not were McGee…I am." He sat back on his heels and took in the sight before him. "And even death won't change that Probie." Just then Gibbs arrived and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. And neither of them said a word.


	6. Ziva to Mcgee and Tony

The shots came so quickly, and McGee had never seen a body fall so fast. After firing in return, he found himself at Ziva's side. He reached for his phone, but Ziva grabbed hold of his arm.

"Too late McGee."

He shook his head vigorously. "I gotta call it in…let go." He pulled away as she lost her grip. When he concluded he tossed his phone down, and took off his jacket to cover her. "Easy Ziva…easy."

"F-fa-favor McGee…"

He sighed but agreed. "Anything."

He could barely hear her, and held his ear close to her face. "I will." He accepted her request, and sat their quietly, holding her hand until it was over.

Tony arrived along side Gibbs moments later, and knelt down slowly. "She's gone Probie?"

He nodded. "Few minutes ago…but she uh, wanted me to give you something."

"What? McGee, What?" He was frustrated by the situation and snapped at his friend.

"She said to give you this…" McGee leaned over and kissed Tony on the cheek, then moved away expecting Tony to react violently, but he did not. Only came closer to Ziva's side and softly kissed her cheek in return.

"Better late than never huh?" He laughed slightly and fought back tears as Gibbs lifted both his men up from the ground, wrapped his arms around their shoulders and spoke words of comfort that neither of them will ever forget.


	7. Abby to Gibbs

What happened during the seconds following the shot, Gibbs doesn't quite recall. He knows he fired his weapon more times than he needed, and he remembers wanting to cry more than he had only wanted to once before in his life. He was always thankful in a way, that he wasn't there to see Kelly die, knowing that no Father should ever have to witness that. But in those seconds before the seconds he can't remember, he in fact witnessed, just what he always feared.

Abby was wearing white, and the red matted her clothing. He tossed away the stuffed animal to take a place on the couch beside her; holding his hands tight to her wound, all the while begging her to stay with him.

"Abs, hang on."

"Gibbs?" She offered as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"It's me Abs, you're gonna be alright." He stroked her face with his free hand.

She looked up into his eyes and saw his tears, finally leaving him with a promise.

"I'll be okay."

He could almost feel the warmth leaving her body and other than the last words she spoke to him, there was only one sound he heard, and it was his heart, breaking.


	8. Tony to Ziva

Ziva always knew what came next. She had witnessed plenty of deaths in her life, so why had she frozen during this one? After all, she hadn't known him as long as the other loved ones she'd lost.

"Ziva!! Ziva!! Snap out of it."

Her head shot up and she raced to Gibbs side. "Stay here with him, I'm going after him…don't you dare die till I get back DiNozzo."

"Got it boss," he replied, his face cringed in pain.

She didn't cover him, or apply pressure or offer soothing words. She remained frozen.

"Ziva—keep me alive till the boss gets back, or I'll never hear the end of it." He grabbed her hand and pressed it hard against his wound, then practically screamed in pain. "You don't know your own strength Ziva…"

She placed her other hand on top. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's not argue, not now." He eyed his wound, referring to the amount of pain he was in.

"It'll keep you going…now what, you trying to say I don't know how strong I am?"

He shook his head and smiled slightly through his pain. "No, it's an expression…please promise me if I die, you'll get better at English."

She nodded. "Number 1, you're not going to die, cuz when the going gets tough, the tough get going…yes?"

"Ha! Yes…I'm proud of…" He laid his head back and writhed in pain. "God it hurts."

"Just breathe Tony, breathe." She imitated a breathing sound and Tony smiled.

"Sure now you breathe like that in front of me…when I can't enjoy it."

She ignored his comment and continued to apply pressure but became worried as the color began to leave his face and he started to shiver. "Is it me or is this pavement getting colder."

"Just you Tony, listen I need for you to fight this…understand?" She lifted his head to meet her eyes. "Do you understand? Tony, fight."

He nodded but said nothing. She readjusted the pressure and reached to kiss her Star of David, sending up a silent prayer.

"Tell…tell the boss I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "You know how he feels about apologies Tony."

"You're right…tell him…I loved him then, he'll never believe it…"

"He will…when you tell him yourself, now stop this…just breathe with me, come on."

He tried to follow her breathing till it became too difficult. "You know something Ziva…." She stopped her attempts at breathing deeply and looked down at his face, noticing that his breathing was getting more and more labored.

"What's that Tony?" A tear began to force its way through, as she looked around for Gibbs.

"You're…you're beautiful, when you're heroic."

She laughed slightly. "Thank you Tony, you're cute when you're dying."

"See…I always knew." He began to cough harshly and began to gasp for what she knew would be his last breaths.

"Knew what Tony?" She was now holding his hand, and leaning over to meet his eyes.

"I always knew you liked me." And he took in his last breaths with that smile still lying on his face.

She began to cry softly then managed a short sob before responding. "Ditto."

As Gibbs slowed his running and arrived, he knew. He lifted her from the ground and pulled her into a hug as she cried. "He never could follow orders well." He smiled slightly, then joined his agent in her tears.


	9. Ducky to Gibbs

Gibbs cradled his friend close. "You hang on you hear me?"

The Doctor nodded with all the energy he had. He tried a few times to open his mouth to speak but couldn't. He always knew what to say, how to say it and when to say it, but now for the life of him, he struggled to choose the last words he may ever express.

"Jethro…"

His friend held him tighter to ensure him he was there. "Duck, don't talk."

He opened his eyes for a few moments before closing them again. This cycle continued until he found his hand intertwined with that of his friends.

"Because I have loved life…" He stopped to regain his strength and continued. "I will have no sorrow to die…goodbye my dear boy…" He closed his eyes finally and his hand fell limp.

Gibbs pulled his friend closer and softly kissed his forehead. "Sleep well my friend."


	10. McGee to Gibbs

Gibbs turned quickly when he heard the shot, and was able to catch his agent before he hit the ground. He laid him down as gently as he could.

"Tim…Tim?"

He didn't receive an answer and wasn't expecting one either. He prepared a bandage and motioned for DiNozzo to hurry. Tony arrived and waited for orders.

"We gotta take him, no time for an ambulance, get the car."

Gibbs lifted McGee over his shoulders and sat beside him in the back as Tony drove, faster than Gibbs ever could have.

"We're getting you help McGee…hang on damnit."

McGee started to come to. "Ah…" He almost screamed out in pain.

"Easy, easy…" Gibbs tried to calm him. "You've been hit; we're getting you to the hospital."

"I'm gonna die…"

"The hell you are! You listen to me, keep breathing McGee."

He started to fade back out, but before he did he spoke softly. "How'd I do boss?"

Gibbs smiled slightly. "You did good kid, you did good."

And all that Gibbs and Tony were left with, were memories.


	11. Ziva to Gibbs

Gibbs watched Ziva fall and could do nothing but take himself there as fast as possible. His legs almost took him past her as he stopped and knelt down.

"You're gonna be alright, you hear me?"

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Things don't just work out the way you want them to because you order them to Gibbs."

He smiled back. "I like to think they do…now shut up, we're getting you to the hospital."

"I'm done."

"You're not done till I say you're done…now cut it out, before I fire you."

As he carried her in his arms, she suddenly pulled him into a kiss.

"Why do you look so surprised?"

She smiled at him one last time. "You kissed back."


	12. Ziva to Tony II

The two sat across from each other, staring aimlessly; Ziva avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

"Why wont you look at me…I mean if we're gonna die at least I can die looking into the eyes of a beauti…I mean a woman."

She smiled and looked up. "Well I'd like to look into the eyes of a man who can find us a way out of here."

He peered around. "Don't you think I've been working on that?"

"Shhh here they come."

The two men walked in slowly, but their goal was carried out quickly. When they left, Ziva laid there gasping for air and Tony tried desperately to get free.

"Ziva…hang on, I'm trying….just a few more minutes…please hang on."

He was able to break one hand free to release the other and quickly untied her bonds. "The damn ropes wouldn't come loose any sooner….can you forgive me?"

She nodded. "I do."

"I'm gonna get us out of here…"

"Too late for m-m-e…you go." She gripped his shirt and motioned for him to go.

"I can't leave you, Gibbs would kill me."

"You can't carry me either…so go...let me go."

Tony shook his head. "I don't want to let you go….not before I ever had you."

She smiled slightly. "Then look into my eyes Tony."

He nodded, bringing her face closer to his, the two of them sharing moments of silence that he would never forget.

"Let me go." She spoke softly, taking her last breath and laying her head back into his hand.

"I don't think, I ever will Ziva, I don't think I _ever_ will."


	13. McGee to Abby

"McGee!!!" She practically screamed when she saw him leap in front of her, the blood soaking through his white dress shirt, faster than she'd ever seen before.

"McGee, McGee, McGee?!" She repeated herself frantically, not sure what else to say.

"I'm o-okay Abby…c-c-call Gibbs…"

"Gibbs?! McGee I gotta call an ambulance…then I'll call Gibbs."

"He may be b-b-ack…I can't protect you now….call Gibbs." She raced up and dialed both numbers, then quickly returned to his side with a tee shirt. "McGee, oh my gosh, don't die…please?!"

He lifted his weapon. "T-ta-take this…in case he comes back."

She gripped his weapon with one hand and covered his wound with the other. She leaned over him. "Stay with me McGee."

He stared back up at her, and smiled.

"What could there possibly be to smile about right now?!"

"Gosh…you're beautiful."

She returned his smile. "Thanks McGee."

He lifted himself up with all the strength he had and kissed her gently, only to fall back in pain. "Ah!"

"McGee why'd you do that?" She said placing a small pillow under his head.

"It was worth it…"

"Now's not the time to hit on me McGee…if Gibbs walks in you're in big trouble."

He tried to laugh, but a cough came instead, blood now finding its way down his chin. "You're right…I've never been good enough for him…or you…"

"Are you kidding me?! Gibbs loves you…and I love you." She stopped herself, not believing the words she had just spoken, but repeated them anyhow. It felt right. "I love you McGee, you hear me? McGee?" His eyes were closed and she found no heartbeat.

When Gibbs arrived, Abby ran into his arms, softly repeating "I loved him" over and over as she cried.

Whether McGee heard her last words, no one would ever know.


	14. Ducky to Gibbs II

Ducky had fought the battle with the sickness, and was making his final stand, with a familiar friend at his side.

"Jethro…I always thought I'd die peaceful in my sleep."

He stood over his friend; he had been with him every night he spent in that hospital bed. "We all hope for that Duck." Then suddenly he paced out of the room, and spoke with a few doctors. He returned moments later. "We're taking you home."

The Doctor was in and out of consciousness and barely came to when he found himself home in his own bed. "I'm…I'm home?"

Gibbs smiled through his tears. "Only the best for the best Duck."

He raised his hand up in the air, unsure of who was near him. Gibbs reached out and took it. "I'm here Duck."

"I'm tired…"

Gibbs turned off a nearby lamp. "You can sleep." He attempted to release his friend's hand, but he couldn't loosen his grip.

"Stay Jethro."

"I will…" He composed himself and sat down. "I will."

"_Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death…I will fear no evil…"_

He stopped for a moment and Gibbs joined his friend in his last words.

"_For thou art with me_…"


	15. Gibbs to Jenny

"Get help Tony…I'll stay with him."

"You should've stayed an agent Jen, you got that touch."

"Now's not the time to argue with me Jethro…you've been shot."

"Really…is that why it hurts so bad?" His face was covered in pain, but he still managed to make her smile.

"Give a dying man his last wish Jen?"

"Will you stop Jethro; you're not going to die, not on my watch."

"Well your watch must be slow…cuz I'm not gonna make it through this one." He shifted his weight slightly, knowing his last breaths were coming soon. "Give DiNozzo the team…he's ready…"

She sighed and took a hold of his hand. "That your last wish?"

"No…" He looked up at her and gave him the look he had only ever given to her and she leaned over and kissed him tenderly.

"My heart hasn't been the same since you had it Jethro."

He breathed deep. "My heart hasn't been the same, since I lost it…" He reached out to touch her face and smiled finally. "But at least I was lucky enough to have it...even for a little while..."


	16. Jenny to Tony

"Promise me something Tony…"

He nodded. "Jen, don't make me promise anything…I'm really not great at keeping promises…"

She tried to look at him, as he cradled her and he softly kissed the back of her head.

"Consider it an order then…"

"Well when you put it that way…"

Tony could see her begin to close her eyes and tried to shake her a bit. "Director don't you go anywhere…my butts in a sling if you die, and I hate slings…"

She smiled. "Promise me…"

He turned her body a bit, so she faced him now. "Yes?"

"Don't tell Gibbs…"

He nodded in return. "I won't." And with that he looked around and gently kissed her cheek. "Jenny, don't give into it, you gotta fight. Gibbs is coming, he'll save the day…he always saves the day."

She shook her head slowly. "Not always."

Tony was confused, but ignored the response and gently rocked her until he saw Gibbs coming from a distance. "Here he comes…Jenny…Jenny?"

"Don't tell him…"

He looked at her intently. "I won't, I won't."

"Don't tell him…" She repeated herself as she took in her last breath, finally staring up as Gibbs stood over them.

"Don't tell who what Tony?" He knelt down and took her from his arms to lay her down.

Tony had also made a promise to himself that he would never lie to Gibbs again, and with tears fighting their way through, he answered. "That she loved me."


	17. Tony to McGee

"McGee, I'm not gonna make it…"

He frantically covered his friends wound. "Don't give me a dying speech Tony…you are gonna make it…ambulance is on the way."

Tony shook his head, and coughed slightly. "Think of it…this..way…you won't be the probie..anymore…"

"Shut up Tony…okay?...You're gonna be fine and picking on me again in no time…just hang on."

He shook his head again. "Oh faithful McGee…I liked ya kid…you got guts you just gotta let loose now and then…"

"Stop giving me advice like you're dying cuz you're not, so cut it out."

Tony lifted his hand up, uncovering the wound. "I think I am Probie."

"You're thinking wrong…it's bad okay, but it's not that bad…"

"Listen…" He breathed deep. "Need you to do something…for me."

McGee nodded. "Anything to get to you stop the sappiness Tony."

He smiled slightly. "Look after the boss…"

And McGee's promise began moments later when Gibbs arrived at his side.


	18. Abby to Tony

Tony held onto her hand tight, but couldn't find the traction he needed to pull her up.

"Don't look down!"

"Don't let me go Tony."

"I wont Abs…Gibbs would kill me."

He hollered for help but none came. "Abby sweetheart, can you climb up at all?"

She attempted to but quickly failed. "I cant…Tony, please, I'm scared."

He leaned and tried to grab her hand with his opposite hand. But this caused him to almost fall himself. "Okay…on three, I'm gonna pull, try and help me best you can Abby."

"Tony wait…what if I fall?"

"You're not gonna fall Abs."

"You'll fall with me." She peered down then quickly closed her eyes, her breathing now becoming shorter. "You'll fall…I cant let you fall…"

"I'm strong remember? Just trust me…now on three."

"Wait wait…if it doesn't work…don't fall okay, let me go."

He sighed. "Abby!"

"And tell everyone I love them okay, and big hugs?"

"Stop it…okay…ready on three…"

The third second is a multiple in time Tony won't ever use again. Any countdowns for the rest of his life either ended in one or five, but never three. He'd never felt more like a failure than he did when those three seconds were over, and when he had to look in Gibbs eyes to tell him, he almost wished he'd fallen with her.

With each hug and I love you he gave, he knew they fell short of the grace she would've carried with them. He prayed one day, the awful memory of those three seconds and the look in Gibb's eyes would relinquish forever.


	19. Kate to Gibbs

Gibbs pulled up to the scene within minutes. Her car was almost completely crushed, and units were pulling into the area. He was on the ground, and could see the blood seeping through her hair. "Kate? Kate, can you hear me?"

He heard a moan but nothing else. "I'm gonna get you out, you just lay still…" he peered around at his surroundings and wasn't sure if there was an easy way out of this. "Kate…I'm coming around the other side…" He could see the fire truck pulling up in the distance. He reached in and gripped her hand. "They're coming to help…we're getting you out, hang on."

Gibbs assisted in the extraction, and had seen few bodies more mangled than hers. But to him she was still able to somehow maintain her beauty in his eyes.

When they started to pull away, one of the EMT's ran back. "Are you Gibbs?"

"Yeah."

"She's asking for you."

He jogged behind him and stopped at her side. "Kate, it's me." He leaned over with his ear as close to her face as possible. After she spoke, they moved her out of there quickly, while Gibbs stood there speechless. Days after he lost her, he hadn't spoken much to anyone. Her last words still echoing in his mind, over and over…

"See you in heaven…"


	20. Tony to Abby

"Tony!!!!" Abby had let out few screams louder than this one. When he fell, she couldn't help but fall right beside him.

He reached for his weapon and fired in return, hitting home. "Got him."

She barely acknowledged the ending of the gun fight, and continued her panic.

"Tony…"

"Easy Abs…use my phone…" She took it off his belt and dialed frantically.

Tony lifted his head to see the wound, then let his head fall back to the ground slowly. "I'm not gonna make it."

"Don't say that, come on, don't say that Tony…you're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay."

He smiled as he listened to her spastic way of speech, he loved that about her.

"I'm gonna miss you Abs…"

"Don't Tony, come on, you hang on and I promise you won't ever have to miss me again…"

"Promise?"

"I promise, now stop talking and save your energy, at least that's what they say to do in the movies…"

"You becoming a movie buff now Abs?"

She smiled down at him. "Just quiet okay…shhh." She stroked his hair as his head laid in her lap. "Shhh."

"I'm c-c-old."

She pressed herself closer to him. "I know, its okay…I'm gonna take care of you."

"You're sweet…"

She smiled and fought back the urge to sob, but couldn't.

"Do one thing … for me …?"

She looked down, her eyes asking him to continue. "Take the boss out to the movies…every once in a while…he really needs to get out more…"

He tried to laugh, but his next breath never came. She was able to softly kiss his forehead, and say one last thing before they took him away.

"You're sweet too Tony."


	21. Kate to Tony

"This is it…"

He shook his head. "No, no it isn't."

"It is."

"It isn't."

"It is."

"Kate! This is no time to argue…now stop talking. I'm gonna go get help."

She reached out of for his arm and it almost threw him to the ground next to her. He turned to regain his balance and found himself on top of her, his face close to hers.

"Don't leave me…"

He tried to lift himself up, but she pulled him back towards her, engaging him with a soft kiss.

"Kate…I…I have to get…" He was cut short as she pulled him in once more. "…help." He gently moved to her side when her grip loosened. "I'll come right back, I promise."

"Don't…Tony…"

"I'm giving the orders here Kate…so you stay alive until I get back, got it?"

She smiled slightly. "You're not even gonna comment on the kiss?"

He blushed slightly. "Now is hardly the time…but if it will let you…let me leave, then yeah, it was _fantastic…_now lie still…I'll be back soon."

She nodded. "You weren't too bad yourself Tony."

When he returned, he regretted his choice to leave her. The memory of the first and final kiss they shared wasn't worth leaving her alone in those last few moments. And when Gibbs approached, his heart softened even more. Had it been another time, another place, he wonders, how _fantastic _it really could have been…to love her.


	22. Tony to Gibbs II

There are a handful of moments in my life that I try daily to forget. The moments that cause my chest to ache and my stomach to turn. Everyone has these moments in life, and they talk about them, work through them, let them go. But the following is a time that I can't hide in the place with my memories of Shannon and Kelly, of the men I lost in combat or the moment I lost Kate. This memory leaves questions in my mind, that I wont ever find the answer for…

----

"Get help McGee…now!"

McGee wished he wasn't there to witness it, but he had seen Tony stabbed again and again and just like me, was helpless to stop it. "Got it boss…" He replies quickly and runs faster than I'd ever seen him run.

I take off my shirt and rip it to pieces, placing bandages on every wound that I could see. The blood was more horrific than anything I'd ever seen before. That's when he said it…

"I don't want…I don't want to die boss…"

He started to shake his head slowly and I placed my hand on his forehead to calm him. "I'm not gonna let you die Tony…I won't."

I saw what I thought to be a smile when he replied. "Not…up to you."

"The hell is isn't." I fought frantically to replace the bandages as they soaked through, but slowly Tony began to fade further away. "Damnit Tony, hang on."

He reached his right arm up, and cradled his hand around my neck. I didn't pull away but reached my left around his and moved in closer to him. We embraced. And it was then he whispered in my ear, five words that won't be hidden away with the other painful memories….

"Goodbye boss… please remember me."


	23. Gibbs to Tony II

"Boss where are you? Boss?" He screamed into the phone, and started to pace towards the building on fire in front of hm. He was practically tackled by McGee and two fire fighters before he could get any where near the entrance. "Boss?"

He finally received a muffled answer. "Stuck."

"Where?" He was trying to pull himself away from the hands that gripped him but he was too weak. "Boss?! Where are you? We'll come for you."

"Fifth floor stairwell…"

"He's on the fifth floor stair well!" Tony yelled at the man holding him. "Go!"

"No one is going back in there sir, Chief's orders."

Tony pushed away. "The hell with his orders….boss don't worry we're coming." He started back towards the entrance but was apprehended once more. "Your chief doesn't give me orders, only the man who is in there does!"

"Tony, come on." McGee pleaded.

He lifted the phone back up to his ear. "Boss…they won't let me come for you. But I'm gonna find another way." He heard him coughing on the other end. "I'm gonna find another way Gibbs…just hang on…"

"Tony?"

"Yeah boss?"

He listened to the coughing continue. 'T-t-take c-care of Abby."

Within seconds, he was pulled further away as the building collapsed before him, and seconds before the pain in his physical body was overwhelmed by the pain he felt in his heart.


	24. Abby to Gibbs II

"No, no, no." Gibbs repeated to himself as he cradled her. "No, Abs, no."

The rest of them could only look on in silence.

"Talk to me Abs, talk to me." He pleaded with her, knowing full well she was leaving him right then and there. Her eyes were closed and he attempted to lift her eyelids. "Look at me, don't do this, don't you leave me Abs."

Tony saw what he thought to be tears falling from Gibb's eyes. "Boss, she's gone."

"The hell she is Tony…where are the damn paramedics?" He ignored the rest of his team's presence. "She's got a pulse, it's faint but it's there."

Tony, McGee, and Ziva had seen her fall into Gibbs arms. Each of them raced towards her when they saw the gunman but each of them had been too late.

"God Abs, I'm sorry I couldn't save you…please don't do this."

He heard her take in a deep breath, and he leaned in close to her. "Abs, I'm here."

"I'm your favorite?" 

He smiled down at her. "Always."

He watched a small smile fall across her beautiful face as she released her final breath. He felt the energy leave her body as she went limp and he didn't know what came next. He ignored the paramedics at their arrivals minutes later and ignored Tony's attempt to console. He cradled her in his arms until he was ready to let go, and even years later can still feel her warmth against him when he remembers her.


	25. Tony to McGee II

Tony reached into his pocket as he watched McGee frantically yell for help.

"Easy Tony, help is coming."

He shook his head and smiled up at him.

"Why are you smiling at me like that Tony?"

"You're gonna be a hell of an agent Probie…just learn from the boss."

He gave him a scared look. "Don't think he's gonna be much good if you leave him too Tony. He hasn't been the same since Kate…and…"

"He is tough McGee…he'll be fine. Just do your thing, and _you'll_ be fine." He lifted up his badge and handed it to him. "Take care of this for me."

"Tony I can't…"

"Shut up Probie…take it." He coughed slightly and grimaced in pain. "Hey, you know all those rotten things I've done to you, and all those mean things I've said to you?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to get better and do them all over again."

They shared a short laugh, before Tony insisted he take the badge once more. "You're a good kid Probie…real good kid…"

McGee smiled. "Thanks Tony."

He doesn't recall the next few minutes that occurred, but remembers hearing them pronounce him dead and the look on Gibbs face when he told him. It wasn't until the first case he used Tony's badge that he was able to remember how truly painful their goodbye had been.


	26. Gibbs to Ducky

He noticed they were isolated as he knelt t beside his friend, attempting to hold pressure to his wounds.

"Hang on Jethro." He offered, as he reached to take his pulse. He let out a deep sigh as he found it weaker then the one he had taken before. "Don't you quit on me now, you don't want to be known as a quitter do you Jethro?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Better than being remembered as a bastard." He tried to laugh but the pain wouldn't let him. "Ah God, Duck this is it."

"Come now, you have a superb doctor tending to you, no way will I let you give up that easily."

He took in a deep breath and practically screamed out in pain. "Ah."

"I've got you Jethro, I've got you." Ducky leaned over him and embraced him softly. "I know it hurts…I know…shhh." He spoke softly into his ear. "Shhh, I've got you."

"Duck…you gotta take are of 'em." He uttered through the pain shooting through him. "You will, I know you will."

He was fighting back tears, in fear it would further his friends condition. "I will Jethro my boy…I will."

Gibbs looked up at him, with a look that Ducky will never forget. It was a look of fear, yet relief. And he watched a rare smile fall across as his face, as he uttered his last word. "Kelly…"


	27. Gibbs to Tony III

"Funny, never pictured myself at your bedside like this." He spoke into thin air, and took in a deep breath. "Figured you'd die in a blaze of glory…saving the world or something." A wry smile fell across his face as he sat up. "Guess you'll just have to pass on that responsibility for the next generation to accomplish. Well don't worry boss, I wont let you down."

He slipped his hand underneath the older mans and curled his head up on the side of the bed. "Just gonna take a quick nap boss…don't die on me till I wake up."

He's not sure how much time passed, but he awoke to none other than a Gibbs head slap. But when he looked up, he saw that he was still fast asleep. "That was weird." He said to himself, as he curled himself back up and nodded off once more. "Ow." He awoke again, and again watched his boss lay fast asleep. "Okay, this is getting kinda freaky….get a hold of yourself Tony."

After a few moments, he sat up as he heard Gibbs trying to say something. He leaned over. "What is it boss?"

---

The next few days were a blur to him, and it had been just as long since he'd had a good nights sleep. He laid his head against his pillow and closed his eyes slowly, falling into a deep and much needed sleep. The pain that shot through him when he awoke was all too familiar. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Cute boss…you're dead and you still catch me laying down on the job." 

He peered at the clock and noticed he would've been late without the friendly reminder. As he got ready for work, he couldn't help but hear Gibbs parting words over and over in his mind.

"_I'll always be there DiNozzo…"_

---


	28. McGee to Tony II

"Easy Probie…you're not giving up on me that easy." He lifted him off the ground and carried him to a safer location, away from the gun fire. "I feel like Charlie Sheen in Platoon…" He muttered to himself as he located his wound and placed pressure on it. "Hold that there McGee…hold it tight…"

"Don't' wanna die Tony..." He coughed a few times.

"Don't you pull that on me…this isn't a war movie and you are not the baby faced kid that dies for dramatic effect…now hang in there…the boss will be here soon to get us."

"I…if I do…Abby…she is gonna be so sad…"

"She won't be the only one." He sighed. "Listen, since you're playing the role of the dying kid, I'll play the role of the Gibbs-like commander…stop talking, save your strength, and I promise, I won't let you die on my watch."

"Promise?"

"I promise Probie…now please…don't fade out on me."

"C-c-could always count on you…Tony…"

When Gibbs arrived to get them, there was one less man to get; and from that day on, Anthony DiNozzo never made another promise he knew he couldn't keep...


	29. Abby to Gibbs III

"Abby!!!!!!!"

Each member of the team were jolted out of their shock at the sound of the yell, one that was louder than any yell they'd heard before.

"DiNozzo!"

"Getting the car, on it boss." He turned and left quickly, leaving McGee and Ziva awaiting their orders.

McGee reached for her hand. "Call Bethesda, give them the heads up." He released her hand reluctantly and reached for his phone.

"On it." Came his reply, as he stood up and paced a few steps away.

"Ziva…"

She removed her jacket and handed it to him. He took it quickly and attempted to stop the bleeding. He hadn't seen so much blood since…

"Kelly…don't you do this… don't you leave me." He held pressure down and watched her thin body writhe in pain. "Abby…listen to me, don't you do this."

Her eyelids fluttered as she took in a deep breath. "S-s-sorry…should've listened…"

He resisted the urge to agree with her and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "My fault Abs, should've…ah…just don't you think for one second about leaving me? You hear me?"

She managed a nod and a smile. "Trying…"

"Damnit DiNozzo, where the hell are you?" And within seconds of ending the phrase, the car pulled up behind them. Gibbs lifted Abby and placed her in the back seat, beside McGee and Ziva. "You keep her alive till we get there!" He shifted into drive and drove faster than he had since…

He stroked her hair as he ran alongside her gurney. He gripped her hand tight and laid a gentle kiss on her cheek before they began to roll her further away. "Try harder."

She tried to lift her head, but couldn't. She whispered something into his ear, before releasing his hand. "Love you…you know that…"

"Love you too Abs…"

He kept her in his sights as long as he could, but it didn't matter…that would be the last moment he'd have with her…and he cried hard…harder than he had since…

Kelly.


	30. Jenny to Gibbs II

"Why would you go without back up Jen…how many times do I have to tell you…"

She took in a short breath. "Jethro please…I'm not in the mood for a lecture…besides, I'm fine…see?" She turned around to twirl in a circle, but when she did, a bullet threw her back into Gibb's arms.

"Sniper." Gibbs hollered, as she dragged her behind his car. He peered around then brought his focus back to her. "Damnit…" He turned her over to see the entry wound and took in a breath. "Bullet's lodged….Jen…hang in there, you hear me?"

She coughed a bit and blood poured slowly down her chin. He reached to wipe it with his sleeve. "No Jen, listen to me, you are not going to die."

"Hurts."

"Yeah, yeah I know…just be glad you're alive to feel it." He removed his jacket and placed it under her head. "Where the hell is the damn ambulance?"

His yelled jolted her slightly and she opened her eyes wide. "I'll miss that yell." She attempted a smile, but it was no use.

"Yeah well if you're even thinking of dying…I'll give you a yell you won't ever forget, believe me."

Her second attempt at a smile was successful. "And I'll miss that whit…"

"Now's not the time to flatter me Jen." He reached to take her pulse.

"Better late then never Jethro…" she struggled for her next breath and Gibbs instinctively grabbed her hand and leaned over her.

"Jenny, Damnit, don't you do this…fight…Damnit…fight…"

She squeezed his hand with the last inkling of strength she had left. "And I'll miss you…"

When the paramedics arrived and took her, he was left with nothing to do but chip her dry blood off his hands. "I'll miss you Jen…God I'll miss you too."


	31. McGee to Abby II

"Gibbs said you'd pull through McGee, and, well, he's never let me down before and I'm hoping this time is no different." She slipped his hand under his as she listened to the medical machines; beep and stop, then beep and stop. She sighed and took a few steps towards to door to see if anyone was coming. When she saw no one she slowly hopped up onto the bed and lay beside him. She lifted his arm and wrapped it over her left shoulder, as she snuggled her head onto his. "And if you think Gibbs will be mad if you die…you don't even want to see what I'll have to say about it." She spoke into the air and didn't notice Gibbs presence in the door way as she continued. "I just got these kicking tickets to Death Pearl, second row, and backstage passes…so don't you even think about leaving me without a date. We both know DiNozzo and Ziva will make up some lame excuse…and I have the most fun with you, you know that." She closed her eyes and entangled her fingers with his. "Promise me you won't go anywhere till I wake up okay?"

She was startled when she felt him move beside her. She looked up to see his eyes fighting to stay open. "Tim? You're okay!" She hit him with a kiss on the cheek and jumped down from his bed. He tried to reply, but it was muffled, so she came closer to him. It was then the beeping sound sped up and quickly came to a stop. She wasn't sure what happened next, but remembers Gibbs pulling her away as more people rushed into the room. After she was told he was gone, she convinced Gibbs to let her see him one last time. He watched from the doorway as she curled up next to him just as she had before. "Gonna miss you, you know that?" As she started to cry, she watched Gibbs come closer, but she motioned for him to stay away.

After some time, it took, Gibbs, Tony, and Ducky to pull her from his side. As the three embraced her, she repeated one question over and over. "How?"

It took weeks before Gibbs was able to find out what Tim had told her. He found himself fighting back tears as he reveled in the simplicity of the phrase…

"Be Happy…"


	32. Gibbs to McGee

"Go…" Gibbs shouted towards him before he clasped his hands over his wound and slowly fell to the ground.

Timothy McGee reached for his wrist and pulled him behind the partition.

"Said go Tim…"

He shook his head. "Not without you boss…if I learned anything from you, it's we don't leave any one behind."

"It's an order…"

He reached for his wound to examine it but Gibbs didn't give an inch. "I said, Go! You Go!" He began to cough and took in a short gasp. "Now."

After four years under Gibbs, McGee finally managed to say the word he thought he'd never have to the nerve to…

"No."

Gibbs tried to express his anger, but was slowly becoming weaker. His face was cringed in pain, and he watched as McGee fought frantically to save him. As Tim reached his hand towards him once more, Gibbs reached and grabbed his wrist.

"Proud of you…."

McGee shrugged it off, and continued to do all he could. But it wasn't enough. And Tim couldn't help but think how proud Gibbs_ really_ could've been.


	33. Abby to McGee

Sometimes I'll be getting through the day just fine, then bam, it hits me. She's gone.

Sometimes I get home and pull up to this here typewriter, and bam, it hits me. She's gone.

Sometimes I go days without missing her, and think I've moved on, then bam, it hits me. She's gone.

Gone. Left. Vanished. Departed. Finished. No more. Passed on. Dead. Gone.

Never coming back.

Sometimes I go down into her lab after hours and just imagine her there, moving from one machine to the next. Working hard. Then bam, it hits me. She's gone.

Sometimes I go an hour without remembering…

---

"I don't wanna die McGee…"

I lifted her up and ran towards the car as fast I could. I laid her down and raced to the other side. "I'm not gonna let you die Abby…"

I spoke to her as much as I could as I drove to the ER. I noticed her face get paler and could do nothing but reach out my hand and hold hers. "Hang on."

When I reached the doors, I lifted her up once again. That's when she did it. That's when she kissed me. "Hope it's enough…"

---

Sometimes I go five minutes without noticing the pain in Gibbs eyes.

Then bam, it hits all of us…

She's gone.


	34. Tony to Gibbs III

"How many times do I have to tell you, never take anything for granted…DOUBLE CHECK!" Gibbs shouted across the shooting barrage in the warehouse.

"Sorry boss…" Tony shouted back as he fired a few rounds in the opposite direction.

"I tried to tell him." Ziva yelled from beside Gibbs and fired a few rounds as well. 

Within a few minutes the barrage had come to an end. But before Gibbs could yell at Tony he had decided to listen this time…

"Just checking the bodies boss…" he looked up to see some movement a few feet from him, and it was then his legs took him as fast as he could in his direction. "Boss!!!" He was able to fire his gun as he simultaneously tackled Gibbs and Ziva to the ground.

Gibbs got up quickly. "That's not gonna make me forget this mess DiNozzo." He peered down to notice his Agent hadn't gotten up. "Tony…" He knelt down and turned him over to find him writhing in pain.

"I double checked…" He stifled a cough and lifted his head to view his wound.

"Keep quiet… Ziva…"

"I'll meet the paramedics out front…on it…" She turned to leave quickly.

"Armor piercing…just my luck…" He let his head fall to the ground slowly. "Hurts boss."

"Yeah, I know DiNozzo…just keep breathing, I'm not losing you..."

He tried to smile. "Aww boss, I always knew you cared."

"Will you be quiet?" he ordered as he examined the wound closer. "I'm gonna turn you over to see if the bullets lodged….it's gonna hurt…here…" Gibbs offered his hand and Tony squeezed hard. It was a few seconds before he laid him back down. "Through and through."

"Good?" Tony managed, his eye lids fighting to stay open.

"Better than the alternative." Gibbs sighed, and realized the grip on his hand hadn't loosened. He looked down to see that Tony's eyed had now closed. "DiNozzo! Hey! Stay with me here…" he started to hit his cheeks softly then with more force. "DiNozzo!"

His eye lids opened for a few seconds as he took in a long labored breath.

"Sorry, I broke…your rule…"

Gibbs retook his hand. "You know what they say DiNozzo…some rules are made to be broken…"

He managed a smile. "Not yours boss, not yours."


	35. Tony to McGee III

"We're the same blood type…" McGee offered as he ran along side the gurney and through the ER doors.

"We have a sufficient supply…" A nurse shouted towards him as he tended to the body in front of her. "Please sir, you'll have to wait out here…"

"I'm a federal agent…and so is he…I'm not waiting anywhere, but with him." He pointed at Tony and watched as he tried to life his hand up.

"Very well, but you must stay out of the way." She leaned over and pressed Tony' hand back down. "Please try not to move."

He continued to jog along side them until they transferred him onto a bed and began to prepare him for surgery. He listened and watched as they tried to stabilize him. He reached for his phone to call Gibbs, but slid it back into his pocket as he saw them frantically begin rescue procedures.

"What's happening? He was fine…what happened?"

"Sir, please, you have to leave…"

With tears in his eyes, he was still able to make out Tony lifting his hand up once more…this time long enough for McGee to understand what he meant…and it meant more to him than any words could say…

---

"_Ow…" McGee reached his hand back and cradled it. _

"_Quit being such a Probie baby, or is it baby Probie?…Either way, give it here…" he reached for McGee's hand and pressed it against the cut on his own. "There now it's official…'_

_The two clasped hands and exchanged smiles. . _

"_Blood Brothers…" _


	36. Abby to Ducky

'You really mustn't do this Abigail…Gibbs will be simply devastated…" He cradled the young woman in his arms as she struggled to breathe.

"I…I…I don't want him to be sad…"

"Shh, I know my dear, he knows that…this isn't your fault, just please, hang on, help is coming…" He watched her try and lift her heads towards him. "You…you'll make him smile again…"

Moments later, Gibbs arrived beside them, and devastated didn't begin to describe the pain he tried to hide…and Ducky realized then, the feat of making him smile would be one, he would never reach…ever.


	37. Ziva to Tony III

"What are you telling me…exactly?" Tony questioned the Doctor and peered back into her room for a moment.

"I suggest you say your goodbyes. It's a privilege not many loved ones get the chance to do…"

"Lucky me." He shrugged his shoulders and slowly paced back into the room. He sat beside her and listened to the machines all around him.

"Well Ziva, the Doc said it's a privilege to say goodbye to you, but I think the real privilege was knowing you…I know we didn't always see eye to eye, but maybe that's what I loved about you. I'll be sure to tell Gibbs that you went out in a blaze of glory, just like a dutiful Mossad officer should…I only hope he'll forgive me for not keeping you safe." He looked over to see the doctor motioning that his time was getting shorter. "Looks like this is it…I find it silly to say, I love you, so I'll just say, have a hell of a time in Heaven, and uh, take it easy on St. Peter when ya get to the gates…he's just being the dutiful saint he's supposed to be…" He managed a smile as a tear forced its way out. "Put in a good word for me with the big guy…"

He leaned down to softly kiss her fore head and remembered the simplicity of her last word to_ him_ hours before…

"Goodbye…"


	38. Ducky to Gibbs III

"When did you become an expert on the living Duck?" Gibbs asked as he listened to machines surrounding his friend in the back ground.

"Ever since I became one Jethro…" They shared a short laugh, before the elderly man fell into a coughing fit. "Forgive me…"

"Don't apologize…"

"It's a sign of weakness…" They finished together and shared another short laugh.

"No more a sign of weakness, than an elderly man on his death bed I'm afraid…"

Gibbs eyes saddened at the sound of the word and he averted them towards the window. Ducky reached out and held Gibbs chin his hand as he directed his gaze back towards him. "Looking away, won't make it go away my dear boy…you know that better than me, I'm afraid…"

"Seen a lot of death in my day Duck…it doesn't get any easier…"

"Well perhaps not, but you must do me this favor…"

"Anything…"

He forced a smile onto his face. "Remember the good times…forget the autopsies, forget the cases, forget the injustice….remember our dinners, remember our silly arguments and for heavens sake remember my stories…"

Gibbs stifled a laugh as the lump in his throat grew bigger. "I wont ever forget Doctor." He placed his hand on friend's forehead. "I won't ever forget."


	39. Tony to Gibbs IV

When he said goodnight to his team that night, he had no idea it'd be the last time he'd see Tony alive. He was sure his Agent was strong enough to deal with the events of that day, but maybe he thought Tony was more like him then he actually was. If he could get through losing his family, his Senior Agent could get through a broken heart.

When the funeral processions came to a close, Ducky found himself beside his friend as they walked towards their cars.

"Rumor is, he called you before he took his life, is that true Jethro?"

He only nodded as they continued to walk and Ducky didn't press him for anything more. However, when they reached their respective cars, Gibbs turned to him for a moment, and swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"He said, that he wasn't me…and he never would be."


	40. Gibbs to Abby II

It had been almost a week, and Abby Scuito had never once left his side. She would've moved her casket into the hospital room if the staff would've let her. The rest of the team knew Gibbs would pass on, it was just a matter of time, but Abby knew she needed to be there. Whether that time was two months from now, or two minutes from now.

This night started out like any other. She played some of her more quiet music for him, and sat as close to him as she could, a blanket covering her as she read to him. She began to doze off when the machines woke her and it wasn't long before that 'matter of time' finally came. She didn't remember much about that night, except opening the letter Gibbs had given to Tony just for her.

"_I know you're crying right now. I know you're gonna be crying a lot more than I'd like you to. But stay close to Tony, and McGee, and Ducky, they'll take care of you. And before you know it, I'll just be a smile on your face when Tony starts acting like me. I'm counting on you to carry on like business as usual, and being the most beautiful woman that I know you can be. _

_You know I'm not good at the mushy stuff, but I wrote a letter like this to Kelly incase I didn't come back from Kuwait, and thought it fitting to write one to you. You know I'm not big on apologies, but I'm sorry I can't comfort you now. And I'm sorry I won't be there to walk you down the isle when you meet the guy who steals your heart, like you stole mine…_

_Love you Abs, always will, _

_Your silver haired fox forever, _

_-Gibbs _


	41. Gibbs to Tony IV

"Oh boss, don't do this…" Tony lifted him off the ground quickly and opened his shirt. "Of course, why would you wear a vest? Sure, I'm wearing one, Probie…Ziva…the Director…but you…why would you wear one? That's just silly." He listened to himself ramble on as he frantically searched for the bullet wounds. There was so much blood.

He reached for his phone. "Officer down…looks to be three to four gun shot wounds…need assistance now!" Tony tried to apply pressure but wasn't sure which wound was more severe. "Of all the stubborn…idiotic…"

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs managed as he took in a short gasp.

"Yeah boss?"

"Shut up…"

Tony sighed and gave him a small smile. "Shutting up boss..."

It was a few minutes before the team arrived and it was a few minutes too late. When the Director asked Tony why Gibbs wasn't wearing a vest, he didn't have an answer. But McGee did.

"When we were suiting up, we were low on vests and had no time…he said to give his to you Tony…I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

Tony managed a sigh. "You couldn't have known Probie…"

And for years to come, each time Tony put on a vest he would remember their last conversation and slowly smile.


	42. McGee to Gibbs II

"I really wish you hadn't done that…" Gibbs practically yelled at the younger agent that he now held in his arms.

He took in a short breath. "Would say sorry, but I'm not allowed…"

After motioning that his other Agents get help, he smiled down at him.

"Wouldn't accept it anyhow…and another thing I will absolutely not accept, is you dying. So don't even think about it Tim…"

"Not thinking is Tony's department boss…" He looked up to see that Tony and Ziva had already left and come back. "Just…" he couldn't get out the next word and let out a short groan.

"S'okay probie…I know you didn't mean it." He looked down to see the blood seeping through his boss's hands as they covered his wound. "Just be okay so I can get back at you."

McGee managed a short grin before coughing violently. Gibbs kept pressure on the wound as he readjusted Tim's weight on his knee and cradled him in tighter. "Fight it Tim…fight it."

Gibbs watched as McGee's eyes opened and closed a few times, and felt his body shiver. "I'm c-c-cold boss…"

Tony removed his vest and shirt, and covered his partner with it. Just as he did he saw the EMT's arrive in the distance and he and Ziva left to meet them.

"Help is here Tim…hang on…"

McGee tried to nod but couldn't and began to take in his last breath. But not before saying something he knew only Gibbs would understand; even _if _he would never accept it.

"Sorry boss…"


	43. Ziva to Tony IV

"You know what they say Ziva…when life hands you lemons…" He motioned for her to finish the phrase as he frantically covered her wound. She sighed up at him with a blank look on her face.

"Okay, yeah…never mind, that's kind of advanced. Uh…turn that frown upside…"

She took in a long labored breath and didn't respond once more.

He placed slight pressure on her wound and tried to soothe her with a smile. "Alright, how about…you are not going to kick the bucket?" He looked down at her for a response. "Buy the farm? Bite the dust? Go belly up? Pushing up daisies? Cash in your chips?" He managed a wry smile. "Nothing huh?" He watched her begin to writhe in pain. "Okay, okay, I'll stop, just don't die on me okay?"

She tried to lift her head and failed. Then slowly reached up with her hand and softly placed a finger over his lips.

"Shhh."

He quivered slightly, and wasn't sure if it was her touch or the stress of the situation. He reached out for her hand and held onto it as he laid it at her side. "I gotchya, I can take a hint, I'll shut up." He replaced the current bandage with a new one. "Tell ya what, we'll make a deal, I'll shut up, if you live…deal?"

She finally managed a word. "Deal."

He watched her in silence for the next few minutes, and it was those last few minutes of silence between them, that spoke volumes. He watched as she struggled for her last few breaths, and somehow knew it was over.

"One foot on a banana peel…" he managed, as he fought back the lump in his throat.

She lifted her head up slightly to meet his eyes one last time and gave a trying smile as she concluded finally. "The other in the grave…"


	44. Gibbs To Tony V

"I hear Agent Gibbs was a legend…" The youthful smile on his face made Tony fight back the urge to slap him on the back of the head.

"He was more than a legend Probie…he was a bona-fide hero."

The younger agent set down a few folders at his new desk and paced towards his boss. "I'd love to hear about him. That is, if you don't mind?"

Tony sighed and sat behind his desk. "There's only one story that's worth telling kid…" He took a hold of his coffee cup, and after a long sip, he continued. "It was like the O.K. coral in there. But no one stayed cooler during a gun battle then Leroy Jethro Gibbs…it was like the man was delivered by Rambo in the middle of a Vietnam rice patty. It was in his blood…anyhow…I was pinned down and taking heavy fire behind a few crates. He said he'd get to me, so I just preserved my ammo until then…"

"You just took his word for it?"

Tony gave him a surprised look. "His word is gospel kid. If you would've known him, you'd know that…now shut up and let me finish…so, as I was saying…the gun fight had settled down for a few minutes, but it was just the calm before the storm. Before I knew it, I had shots coming at me from all angles, and went down with a slug in my shoulder, and right rib…" He slowly closed his eyes as he remembered. "When I opened my eyes, I saw Agent Gibbs racing in my direction, taking out everyone in his path…when he got to me, he lifted me over his shoulders and got me behind some cover."

"That's pretty heroic."

"That's not the half of it…" He took another sip of his coffee before continuing. "I was in an out of it, but I remember him saying a few words to me before making sure I got out of there alive. Unfortunately he didn't."

He reached to gulp down some more coffee. "Come to find out, as he was getting me out of the warehouse, he took two rounds in the back. He didn't even survive the ride to the hospital…"

"But you did…"

Tony nodded. "You're quick…probably why I hired you." He watched him smile. "You know another reason why I hired you?"

"No sir…?"

"To work…now I want that report on my desk in the next hour, or you'll be hearing anecdotes from Doctor Mallard for the next week."

"On it boss." The rookie agent scurried to his desk and picked up a file folder quickly. It was only a few moments before he started to press his luck.

"Uh, Agent DiNozzo…one more question…" He gave Tony a pleading look and he couldn't help but give in.

"Yes Probie?"

"What did Agent Gibbs say to you…you know, before he got you out?"

Tony managed a small smile. "He said he owed me one…" he watched as the kid shot him a confused look. "But that's a whole nother story for a whole nother time…now get back to work.'


	45. Tony to Mcgee IV

"Tony? Tony?" McGee shook him as hard as he could and watched him open his eyes slightly. "Tony…"

"That's my name McGee…don't wear it out…" He coughed a few times before trying to sit up and failing. "Ouch…"

McGee fumbled to try and ease him back down. "Sorry…"

"Sheesh Probie, I fall from a roof top, and all you can say it you're sorry?"

"Sorry…" McGee repeated. "Just lie still okay? Help is coming." He couldn't help but notice the pool of blood beside Tony's head and was bound to make sure Tony didn't notice it. "Just keep your eyes on me…right here…" McGee used his two fingers to direct Tony to his eyes.

"Yeah…I may be slightly brain damaged from Gibbs head slaps…but I do know where eyes are…" He tried to stay focused on McGee's face but found himself fading in an out. "Where….where is the boss?"

McGee sighed. "He's on his way…just focus on me okay? Keep your eyes open."

"I'm uh, I'm…" he blinked furiously. "I'm trying Probie…just cant seem to…just cant seem to…" He faded back out and McGee took in a breath.

"Hey Tony! Tony!" McGee yelled as loud as he could and watched as his friend came back out of conciousness. "Stay with me."

"Thanks for the offer Probie, but I got a place to stay tonight…"

McGee couldn't help but smile. "It's okay; I'm used to being rejected."

Tony fought to keep his eyes open. "Abby doesn't know what she's missing out on Probie…just tell her how you feel…"

"How do you know I meant Abby?"

Tony managed a smile. "Who else?"

McGee noticed his respiration was getting heavier. "Hey Tony…easy okay…take it easy…" He reached for Tony's hand and gripped it tight. "Gibbs is coming..."

Tony lifted his head up slowly and looked directly into McGee's eyes. "Tell her you love her McGee…tell her…"

When Gibbs arrived, it didn't take long for him to grasp what had happened. He was able to lift McGee up from Tony's side for a few moments, before the younger Agent buried his head into his chest in tears. It wasn't long before the tears dried on his face and he did just what Tony had asked him to do. Something he should've done a long time ago. And so he told her…


	46. Jenny To Gibbs III

"Don't do this Jen, don't do this." Gibbs spoke softly but was pleading in his tone. "Don't you die."

Jenny lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Not up to me Jethro…"

"Hell it isn't." he reexamined her wounds and started to lift her up but was met with resistance.

"Too dangerous…you…you'll be hit." He ducked as he heard the bullets begin to ricochet around them. "And you're no good to me dead…" she began to cough violently and fury started to fill Gibbs eyes. He turned sharply and began to fire his weapon, taking out one man, then another. He stood up fully vulnerable and lured the others out, only to take them down one by one. When the barrage was finished he looked down to lift her up once more. As he did, she managed to lift her head with all the strength she had left to meet his lips. He couldn't help but kiss back. He could feel her body shiver and raced as fast as he could towards the car. Mid stride he felt her squeeze his hand tight and stopped for a moment to see her eyes closing.

"Don't leave Jen…don't…"

She opened them one final time and managed a smile. "Don't wonder Jethro…I did…and always have…"

He watched her take her final breath and though he tried frantically to save her, it wasn't enough. And at the very least, he no longer had to wonder. She loved him and always had.


	47. Tony to Ducky

I recall that it was bitter, bitter cold that night. We had just finished a remarkable court case in which our testimonies put the man behind bars for a long time to come. We planned to rendezvous at a bar down town that Abigail had recommended; only he never made an appearance. It was a joyous time, but was somehow tainted without him there. I phoned him a number of times, but concluded he was celebrating in his own way. After all, he was a man of eclectic tastes. I never realized a reckless drunk would rob him from us that night. Little did I know that speaking with him hours before would be the last moment I would share with him. Although it happened to be, a proud one...

--

_"Anthony, you really mustn't been nervous."_

_"Easy for you to say Duck…with Gibbs in Mexico, It's been 'all eyes on Anthony DiNozzo' for months. If we lose this case, cuz I blow this testimony. I'll forever be known as the guy who couldn't fill his shoes."_

_I adjusted his tie and placed my hand under his chin. "Jethro would be proud of how you've handled yourself Tony, as am I. Now go out there and knock 'em dead."_

_He smiled at me and took in a deep breath. "Bet you don't get to say that a lot."_

_I returned the smile. "Just remember my boy; Gibbs wouldn't have given you the team unless he was sure you had it in you. And in my mind, he couldn't have chosen a better candidate."_

_"Thanks Ducky…nothing like a good pep talk to pad my ego."_

_I manage a laugh. "An ego well deserved young man, now go, and make me proud."_

_"Will do."_

_--_

And so he did. He gave a performance that he would proudly acclaim as Oscar winning. He was so full of life and few things in life are more unfair then when a young life is robbed away. But alas, such is life in this world we live in. All we can do now is fill the moments we have left, with the vibrancy and vitality as that of Anthony DiNozzo.


	48. McGee to Tony III

AN: Rated T/M

--

I can count on one hand the moments in my life I wish I never had to remember. And I now count this among them…

--

"It's not all that's left McGee…we'll help you get through this."

Timothy McGee stood with his pistol tight against his temple. "Why do we do what we do Tony?"

"Cuz it matters probie…"

"Didn't matter for her."

I shook my head. "It did."

"Past tense Tony, past tense." He used to his other hand to slam against the nearest object he could find. "Doesn't matter now."

"You don't want to do this Probie…please…"

He looked at me as if he had no choice. "Tell the boss I'm sorry I couldn't save her…"

"Don't…McGee…Don't…" I take a step towards him and swallow hard. "She wouldn't want this for you man."

He shook his head. "She's not here…so her opinion doesn't count…just go Tony, I don't want you to have to remember this."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Will you tell the boss? Will you tell him I'm sorry?" His hand started to shake and I couldn't remember the last time I was so scared.

"You can tell him yourself Probie…"

"No…he hates me. He hasn't even looked me in the eye since…since…since I failed." He started to let his tears fall freely.

"McGee…please…"

"Tell him…and tell my sister…and my parents…and Ziva…Ducky…and you Tony…I'm sorry."

--

I didn't have a response, and till this day wonder what would've happened if I did. The gun shot echoed for seconds in reality, but in my mind it hasn't stopped. I relayed each of his apologies but only after I relayed my own.


	49. Ducky to Palmer

"Oh boy…oh gosh…ah geez…" Palmer placed pressure on the wound and started to breathe heavily. "Doctor Mallard? Hang on."

Ducky looked up at the young man. "This reminds me of the time I was wounded in the thigh during my stint with the Peace Corps…it was very painful…a lot like this actually…"

"Doctor please, not now." Palmer took in a deep breath. "Where are those stupid EMS when you need 'em?"

Doctor Mallard managed a smile. "Relax my boy…" As he finished the final word he noticed his breaths were getting shorter. "Can you get at the bullet?"

Jimmy removed his shirt to replace the bandage. "The bullets lodged…near the 4th rib…I can't get to it…"

Ducky started to shiver and knew the inevitable was coming. "You be good at what you do… I took a chance on you, you know…"

Jimmy nodded. "I know…just stay alive so you can see how good I can really be…please?"

"You were always such a polite young man…" he gasped for air once more. "Don't let Jethro intimidate you…he really is a softie at heart." He closed his eyes tight and opened them slowly one final time. "Make me proud."

It wasn't long before the EMS arrived, but it was too late. And when he saw the reaction on Gibbs face when he told him, he knew right then, that what Ducky had said was true. He also knew he had to give every ounce of who he was; into fulfilling his mentor's request, no matter what stood in his way.


	50. Abby To Gibbs IV

It wasn't long after he approached the headstone that he fell onto his knees in grief. Everyone told him it would get easier, and that with each day that passed the pain would soften, only it never did. He concluded they were either lying or he had the kind of heart that never healed.

Some days are better than others. Some days he performs the tasks ahead with ease, other days he can barely enter her lab. Her lab. No one else's. Some days he goes an hour without remembering her, other days he can't look his team in the eye. He promised her no one would hurt her, and no matter how many days passed, he would never forgive himself for letting her down.

Some nights he drinks himself to sleep, other nights he cries. Some nights he sits alone and talks into the air, other nights he cries. Some nights he loses himself in memories, other nights he cries.

Tonight he remembered her last words to him. 

_"Please don't cry..."_

Tonight he remembered her sweet voice.

Tonight he cried.


	51. Gibbs To Tony VI

"We're a team right?" Tony offered as he reached for Gibbs hand through the rubble. "And you're the team leader…so no team leader…no team. Basic math."

He was rambling onto himself as he used all the strength he had to pull Gibbs in closer. "I'm gonna get you out boss…I aced math in high school." He moved over some debris and took in a short breath. "My tenth grade math teacher, Mr. Springer said I should've been an accountant…"

"Bet you wish you took his advice right now DiNozzo…"

Tony was so happy to hear Gibbs voice he didn't even acknowledge the comment. "Boss…hey boss…listen, you're stuck…"

"You think?"

"But I'm gonna get you out okay?" He listened as Gibbs began to slowly heave.

"How…how…do you plan…to do that?"

"I liked you better when you were unconscious…just save your energy. I got this." He watched as Gibbs slowly closed his eyes. "Hey now, stay with me, I was only kidding about the unconscious thing…" He reached again for his arm and heard his boss cry out in pain. He then moved aside quickly as more debris began to fall. "Whoa that was close…okay boss…can you move?"

He only watched as Gibbs slowly shook his head. He tried to hide his fear as he listened to the sounds of a shaky foundation. "No sweat…okay Tony think…what would Magnum do?"

Gibbs started to heave more violently and reached for Tony's hand. "You're not Magnum…"

Tony gripped his hand tight. "Yeah, believe me; I'm reminded of that every day…"

"You're you…you're better…"

Tony was peering around for a solution as the conversation continued. "Than the Mag? Please boss…don't try to flatter me…not now. I got us in this mess."

"Then get…yourself out…my legs…crushed…not going any where…" he fell into a coughing fit and his grip on Tony's hand started to loosen.

"Not an option boss…remember basic math? Cant lose you...we won't be a team."

Gibbs struggled to take in his last breath.

"Your team…"


	52. McGee To Abby III

"I'm here Tim…" Abby reached through the glass and took his hand. "I'm here."

She tried to ignore the blood she saw and focused on his eyes. "I ever told you how beautiful your eyes were McGee? If I didn't I'm sorry…but I'm telling you now okay? So keep 'em open…" He couldn't speak and only did as she asked. "There you go…good…just keep 'em open. Some people called for help, so they're gonna be here soon to get you out. Then we can go to dinner just like we planned alright?" She lifted his hand to meet her lips and kissed it softly. "Just keep 'em open for me…please…just look at me…keep looking Tim…"

Till this day, whenever she passes an accident scene, her mind envisions his eyes…and she remembers the lone tear she watched fall before he closed them.

Without a goodbye.


	53. Ducky to Gibbs IV

It was chaotic when they entered autopsy and Gibbs own fear became a reality when he saw his friend at the brink of death…

"Oh Jethro…knew you'd come…"

"Sorry it took me so long Duck. They wouldn't let me in the building."

"I find that hard…" he coughed violently. "To believe."

"Believe it." Gibbs reached across him to make his wounds fully visible. "Get a damn stretcher over here!"

Ducky stared intently up at his friend and managed a wry smile. "This reminds me of the time…"

Gibbs watched as his friend's face lost all expression and knew right then, he'd been too late. Too late to save him, too late to do what he'd promised and too late to hear the last story his friend would ever share…


	54. McGee to Gibbs III

_A force a lot stronger than me takes me to the ground. I hit my head on impact with the ground and reach my hands in the air for someone to help. It's some time before any comes. I'm not sure how long, but not soon enough for them to save me. I can see it on their faces. _

_Tony looks almost sad. Like he's trying to stay stoic in the face of fear; but is really scared to death. Come on Tony, suck it up. That's what you would tell me. _

_Ziva is trying to stop the bleeding. It hurts but her attempt is touching. She could never give up easily. Thanks Ziva. _

_Both of them keep looking back as if waiting for someone. More help maybe? Or Gibbs? Of course, the boss would save me…he always had an answer. Maybe I won't die after all…_

_I want to speak but I can't…I just stare at Tony, then Ziva, then towards the sky. Maybe now would be a good time to make my peace with God? But not if Gibbs comes…cuz Gibbs would save me. Hurry up boss, I'm getting cold._

_Tony and Ziva move aside quickly and I see him. There he was, everything would be okay now. He reached for my hand and placed his hand on my forehead. _

"Easy Tim…just take it easy."

_Easy? No problem. You're here boss. You'll save me. _

"Help me move him."

_Yes…move me. That'll help. Take me to a car. Get me to a hospital. _

"Stay with us Tim."

_On it boss….but hurry it's getting harder to keep my eyes open. Hurry. _

"He's fading…where the hell are they?"

_Fading? I can't fade boss….you're here…I can't die…you…you can…_

"Save me…"

And it was those two final words that haunted Gibbs thoughts for years to come.


	55. Ziva to Tony V

Anthony DiNozzo finds himself at a loss for words each time someone asks him, "How are you?" It happens about twenty times a day and all he replies with is a blank stare. Ever since…

--

"Just hang on Ziva…I got you…" Tony lifted her up and did his best to soften the movements as he ran with her. "Hang on." He used his knee to prop her up as he quickly opened the passenger side door and laid her inside. Before racing to the other side he quickly kissed her forehead. "Don't you leave me David."

During the drive he had one hand gripped to the steering wheel and the other on her left hand. For once he didn't care about the blood leaving stains on the upholstery or the fear of letting his boss down…all that mattered was her.

"Almost there Ziva…don't you die…"

She moved her head to the side and gave her best attempt at a smile. "Why…afraid of what Gibbs will do to you?"

Tony shook his head. "No…I'm afraid of what losing you will do to _me_…"

It was silent for a few moments and the grip between their hands tightened. "Why Anthony DiNozzo…you _do_ care…"

"More than you know…just stay alive so I can share it with you okay?"

She nodded as the strength to speak suddenly left her. She fought to stay alive on the premise of his last request but found herself losing the battle. As she struggled for her last breaths, she reached around and grabbed hold of his hand with both of hers. "I loved you too…"


	56. Tony to Gibbs V

Gibbs ran. Fast. Faster than he ever thought possible.

Gibbs screamed. Loud. Louder than he ever thought possible "Tony!!"

He knelt down quickly and cradled his senior agent in his arms. He assessed his wounds and watched as blood trickled its way down his chin. This time Gibbs had been too late, all of them had. This time Tony's nine lives had run out.

"I'm sorry DiNozzo…I should've been…"

"…weakness…"

It was a part of a rule Gibbs held to all this life. Part of something he'd instilled in Tony. But more than part of that was the lack of strength his Agent had left.

"Not between friends." Gibbs qualified it, as if imparting some lasting wisdom before their inevitable goodbye.

"…friends?"

Could Tony think they weren't friends? Just employee and subordinate? No. He knew. Didn't he?

"No." Gibbs replied firmly and watched Tony's eyes glaze over and a sigh emanate from his lip before he concluded. "Family."

Tony's eyes suddenly met Gibbs stare. "…Dad?"

Gibbs fought back a sob and nodded down towards him before he listened to his last breath. "Son."

And Gibbs cried. Hard. Harder than he ever thought possible.


	57. Gibbs to Tony VII

"Tell me about it…"

_I close my eyes, but I don't want to remember. It's as if it never really happened. Gibbs didn't die, he couldn't die. He may as well of been Super Man himself. But I guess even he had a weakness. _

_But what killed Gibbs wasn't kryptonite. It was me. _

"Try and remember…"

_I don't want to remember. Didn't I make that clear already? I close my eyes again to give the illusion I'm trying but I'm not at all. Just too damn painful. Why does everyone keep insisting it will help if I remember? They weren't there, they don't know. _

"It wasn't your fault. Your boss made his own choice."

_Yeah? Well so did I. If I hadn't disobeyed a direct order, I wouldn't have been there and he wouldn't have died for me. How is that for a reason to not want to remember? Just leave me alone. _

"It will help the guilt subside."

_What I'm feeling doesn't scratch the surface of guilt. You have no idea how much that man meant to me. When someone you love dies for you…because of something you did…then come talk to me…_

"I know how you feel."

_You do?_

"In 'Nam my CO took two rounds in the chest for me, when I froze after a direct order. I didn't even flinch it happened so fast. But when it was over, I could barely acknowledge it happened, because the guilt hurt too bad…but in time I healed. I never fully let it go, but I remembered…and remembering is a big step in moving forward Agent DiNozzo."

_I'd give anything to move forward. _

"…then he stared up at me…almost like he wasn't sorry…like he wasn't disappointed…"

"Then what…"

"Then he…" I lift up my hand and slap the back of my head to demonstrate.

"And what did that mean to you?"

I take a deep breath. "That he'd want me to keep going…"

"Are you ready to?"

_I gazed out the window into the sky and whispered to myself and in an odd sort of way to Gibbs..._ "I think I am superman…I think I am."


	58. Jenny To Gibbs IV

Gibbs reached for her arm and pulled her behind cover. "Easy…" He knelt down and examined the wounds carefully before returning fire and hitting his target. He reached for his phone and dialed quickly. "Agent Down…243 Hampton…in the back…." He threw it down and tended to her as gently as he could. "Vest didn't go with your outfit today Director?"

She tried to smile. "Gun fight…wasn't in my schedule…"

He placed pressure on the two wounds that were most severe. "Makes you wonder where the time goes…"

Jen gasped for a breath. "Very poetic Jethro…"

"Not trying to be Jen…I'm trying to keep you alive…" his heart may as well of been beating outside his chest as he watched her eyes open and close. "Hey…stay with me here…" When he saw her eyes close once more he leaned in and cradled her into his chest. "Don't do this Jen…" She managed two words before closing her eyes a final time. And it was those two words that would continue to break what was left of his heart.

_"If only…"_


	59. Tony to Gibbs VI

He ran to his Agents side and quickly took him in his arms. "Die and I kill you myself."

Tony tried to smile and almost wished he could. "Such a k-k-kidder you are boss…"

He held his hand over the wound and watched the blood seep through his fingers. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Tony lifted his head a bit and coughed hard. "No…no you don't."

"Good." He peered around. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

"You know boss…" He took in a short breath. "This reminds me of the film…"

"DiNozzo?! DiNozzo?! Don't you do this…don't you…" He shook his body harshly and reached towards his neck to find no pulse. "…die."

Marines may not cry.

But one marine did that day.


	60. Abby to Gibbs V

Jethro Gibbs was a man of few words but was now a man of even fewer…

--

"I had time Duck…time to tell her my whole life story. And I didn't say a thing."

"It's a pretty common occurrence Jethro, you were in shock."

Gibbs closed his eyes and remembered.

"_I'm scared."_

"She was scared and I didn't reassure her…"

"_It hurts…"_

"I didn't comfort her…"

"_I don't want to die…"_

"I didn't know what to say…"

"_I love you."_

"I didn't say anything."

Ducky reached out and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "If she were here now, what would you say?"

Gibbs shook his head. "She's not here."

"If she were Jethro…if she were."

He swallowed hard. "I'd say…" He closed his eyes once more and remembered cradling her in his arms. "I love you too Abs, ah God…" he gently began to weep into his hands. "I loved you too."


	61. Tony to Gibbs VII

I remember how much it hurt. I remember how hard I cried. I remember the guilt that continues to plague me. But for the life of me I can't remember his last words.

I remember hearing the shots. I remember running. I remember holding his hand. But what did he say? Why can't I remember?

I remember the pain in his eyes. I remember the plea for help. I remember his last smile. But his words...?

I remember how much I want to forget how much it hurt, how hard I cried, the guilt, the shots, the running, his hand, the pain, his plea, his smile…

I remember how I would've given anything to take his place.

I remember how badly I still wish I could.

I remember what it feels like to forget. And what it feels like to remember…

The Hurt. The Tears. The Guilt. The Shots. The Running. His Hand. The Pain. His Plea. His smile.

Could it really have been as simple as I remember it?

"Goodbye boss."


	62. Ziva to Tony VI

"This isn't how I imagined it…"

Tony removed his jacket and placed it over her. "You'd imagined your death?"

She slowly nodded. "But I will die happy…"

"No such thing." He shot back as he struggled to stop the bleeding and gently brushed over hand. As he did she quickly took it and held on; literally for dear life. "Not wise to use all your strength to break my hand Ziva…"

He watched her lips try and smile but fail. "I will die happy…"

"Why?" He finally took his eyes off her hand in his and continued aiding her wounds.

"I will have died…saving you…"

"Yeah, well you ever stop to think how bad I'll feel afterwards?" He shook his head. "Didn't think so, so don't even think about dying happy…think about living happy."

She took in a long labored breath and released his hand; only to place it onto his face. She watched his eyes close at her touch and finally smiled. "I lived happy…with you…I die happy _with you_…"

He watched her eyes begin to close as he reached up to keep her hand tight to his face. "Don't do this Ziva…Ziva!?" He fought frantically to bring her back but her time had come and gone.

He couldn't turn his eyes from her body as he stood beside Gibbs and the rest of the team moments later.

"She looked almost happy Jethro.." Ducky commented as he passed; in a vain attempt to offer comfort. But little did he know how much that comment would mean for Anthony DiNozzo and the painful regret he'd already begun to feel. And would for a long time to come.


	63. Team To Gibbs

When it's all said and done, someone could write a book about the goodbyes I never had the chance to give. Two continue to haunt me and will for the rest of my life. There I was thousands of miles away and my family was robbed away without my knowing. But was this time any different because I was a hundred feet away instead of a thousand? Or will this become the third goodbye that will haunt my waking thoughts. After all third times a charm.

* * *

"They're gone Jethro."

Three simple words that for whatever reason were difficult for me to comprehend. "What?"

"There was an explosion. I was just arriving when it happened. I am so sorry.'

I shook my head as if dismissing the whole thing. "Not possible Ducky."

"I'm afraid so my boy."

I see tears forming in his eyes and continue to shake my head as I feel behind me for something to balance on. "All of them?" I watch him nod but don't want to believe it and think saying their names will help make it real. "DiNozzo? McGee? David?" I watch him nod again and see the tears that were forming finally appear on his face. My thoughts suddenly turn to Abby and he mentions that he hasn't told her. I motion that I will follow him downstairs but not before Jenny appears infront of me.

"We have no leads as of yet. But DiNozzo was able to get out a few final words before the explosion."

I waited for her to continue but tried to stay focused on simply breathing in and out. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tape recorder. I could make out the voices as if they were there with me…

"_A bomb Tony…"_

"_Probie get out…get all the civilians out of…"_

I wanted to smile at Tony's bravery but quickly reminded myself that I'd never have the chance to share how proud I was of him. How proud I was of all of them.

As she stopped the tape I took it from her and placed it in my pocket before turning towards the elevator. "Thanks Jen."

"They were good agents Jethro. You should be proud."

I nod in agreement with her and motion that me and Ducky have something to take care of. I recognize the sadness in her eyes and watch her nod in understanding before another piece of my heart broke for good…

* * *

So that was the day I was robbed of another goodbye….the day my family was once again robbed away without my knowing…and the day my team became the heroes I always knew they would be…


	64. Abby To Tony II

"He hasn't spoken to anyone in days." Ziva examined Tony from McGee's desk and watched an even more silent Gibbs enter the bull pen and arrive in front of Tony.

He placed a small sheet of paper in front of him before slipping in behind his own desk. A few moments later Tony stood up and paced to the front of Gibbs desk then moved in behind it. Inches from Gibbs he gets down on both knees and shakes his head.

"I'm so sorry boss, so sorry."

Gibbs turns his chair and put his arms under Tony's to stand him up. "Don't apologize Tony…"

"But Abby's dead and it's my fault Gibbs…you should hate me." He placed the note down. "You shouldn't tell me its okay, or forgive me…you should hate me."

Gibbs reached out and held Tony's face in his hands to calm him. "What were her last words DiNozzo?"

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes as he remembered. _"I love you guys…"_

"And do you know what she'd do right now Tony?"

He nodded but never expected what would come next. He watched Gibbs motion for Tim and Ziva to come closer and slowly but surely the four embraced. And it somehow reassured them that those four simple words she'd left them with; would sustain them through anything…


	65. Tony to Gibbs VIII

"How much time?!" Gibbs screamed at Tim; who was staring intently at a monitor.

"Two minutes…maybe three boss…" he hollered back and began to silently pray. "He's not gonna make it is he?"

Gibbs ignored the last phrase and lifted his phone to his ear. "DiNozzo?"

Tony noticed that Gibbs voice was quiet; which was never a good sign. "This is it, isn't it?"

Gibbs cleared his throat in a vain attempt to cover his emotions. "Got a minute or so…"

He closed his eyes and peered at the explosives and wires surrounding him. "I knew I should've called off work today…"

"Now's not the time for jokes Tony…"

He fought back his emotions; just as he knew Gibbs would be. "Then what is it time for boss?"

Gibbs swallowed hard; and ignored the pleading tone in his Senior Agents voice. "Goodbyes."

"Yeah, never was real good at those…"

"Me either…" his chest filled with pain as he watched McGee give him a countdown. "Tony listen, I'm sor—"

"Don't boss. Not your fault. Just uh, just tell the Probie to suck it up, and give Ziva and Abby a big kiss for me…you guys will be fine…"

Gibbs looked up to see Tim put up two hands and lower finger by finger. "No we won't..."

Tony managed a smile as he knew the minute would soon be up; and said the one phrase he knew Gibbs couldn't say but wanted to. "I love you too boss."

As the days, months and years passed…one thought haunted Gibbs. Why hadn't he said it? Why couldn't he say it? Till this day, he doesn't know, and wonders if he ever will.


	66. Abby to Gibbs VI

He stroked her matted hair as he pleaded…

"Please…please God no…" He looked down from the sky and forced his eyes to stay open. "Abs, can you hear me?" He watched her lips part but her eyes remained closed.

"G-G-Gibbs?"

"Yeah," he swallowed hard. "It's me baby girl…you're gonna be okay…"

"I'm c-c-cold…"

He couldn't move her but quickly removed his coat and covered her. He moved in closer and squeezed her hand. "Better?"

"MmmHmm…" Her eyes remained closed, as he continued to stroke her hair. "You're scared…"

Gibbs shook his head. "Ha! You ever seen me scared before Abs?"

"You're hand…it's shaking…"

He looked down and realized she was right. It was then she squeezed his hand with all the strength she had; and when it loosened she finally opened her eyes. "Don't be scared…"

As her hand went limp and her eyes lids slid shut for a final time; scared didn't begin to scratch the surface of the emotions he began to feel. And as he collapsed over her in grief; he left her with a gentle kiss. "Bye, baby girl."


	67. Tony To Ziva II

"No you are not." Ziva answered back while quickly applying a dressing to his wound and applying pressure.

"Yes…" He coughed violently. "I am."

"No, you are not." She applied more pressure. "You will not die Tony."

He swallowed some of the blood dripping down his throat. "I…don't want to…"

She placed one hand on his forehead and leaned in close. "I will not let you."

"I knew it…" He managed just before he cringed in pain.

"Knew what?"

"You..c-c-care."

He started to shake soon after he finished the phrase and she was quick to move in closer. "I always have Tony."

He managed a small smile before he lifted his hand and placed it behind her head. "Give a guy…a dying wish."

She allowed him to move her closer; despite her reservations. "You are not dying…I will take care of you. Do you believe that?"

He tried to nod but used all the strength he had to bring her lips closer to his. "I want to…"

She knew he wasn't replying to her question and decided to give him what he'd wanted. She gently met his lips and could almost feel the energy leaving him. As they parted she somehow knew it was over. And it was then she realized that no man alive would ever kiss her quite like he had.

Ever.


	68. Gibbs To Team

Any other man would've been writhing in pain; maybe even screaming. But not Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And not with the eyes of his team staring down at him.

"Help is on the way boss." Tony gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before trying to stop the bleeding. "Just don't do anything stupid like die on us okay?"

Gibbs eye lids remained wide open as he tried to take in their expressions.

"Tony's right boss. Not that you would do anything stupid…because you wouldn't. But if you ever did, then dying right now would be stupid." Tim managed while focusing his eyes on anything except the blood. God, there was so much blood.

Ziva was frantic yet calm as she applied bandages to the wounds. Her lips were moving but no one could make out the words except Gibbs. She was praying. Tony closed his eyes for a few seconds. Almost in a vain attempt to make it all go away. Tim had decided to kneel down beside him now, and bravely took a hold of his hand.

It was then Gibbs took in a long labored breath and managed to lock eyes with each of them. "S-s-semper Fi…"


	69. Tony To Gibbs IX

"I don't do goodbyes well. And I'm not gonna start now." Gibbs tone was adamant and if Tony hadn't been in so much pain, he might've been scared.

"Better late than never boss."

His voice was almost a whisper and Gibbs was as close to him as he could be. "Just shut up and let me do the talking DiNozzo…"

Tony tried hard to smile. "You…talking…I thought I'd die before I heard…"

Gibbs cringed and knew the exact memory the last part of that phrase had brought into their minds. Kate was gone in an instant. No goodbye. He wouldn't be robbed of that chance again.

"I'll miss you." The lump forming in Gibbs throat came sooner than he thought it would and he immediately swallowed hard. "You've made my life a hell of a lot easier…and a hell of a lot more aggravating…" He watched as Tony managed a small smile. "I guess if you're gonna go up there…" He gestured towards the proverbial heavens. "That maybe you could tell Shannon and Kelly how much…" This time the lump in his throat didn't relent and he tell out a short sob. It was then he felt a soft hand reach for the back of his head.

"I will boss." He took in a short breath. "Didn't think you had tear ducts…"

Gibbs was trying hard to collect himself and sent him a trying smile. "I don't blame you. I haven't cried since…" He didn't have to finish.

"And you're crying for _me_?"

The decibel of Tony's voice was getting weaker. "Don't sound so surprised…" The lump in his throat was back; only this time he was able to fight it. "You're family DiNozzo."

Tony would've cried himself if he had it in him, but only continued to cradle the back of Gibbs head until it was over; leaving him with one simple request. _"Don't cry."_


	70. McGee To Ducky

"If you would be so kind as to stay alive Timothy; I would be much obliged."

Tim had just enough strength to smile. "Wouldn't want to disappoint…y-y-you."

Ducky held the dressing tight over his wound before shaking his head. "Disappoint me? Non sense dear boy. The only way you could disappoint me was if you simply gave up. And I need for you to fight, understand?"

Tim nodded slowly before feeling another shot of pain stream through his body. Ducky was cradling him in close and wished more than anything that he could do more. "This reminds me of a time back in Afghanistan…I was treating a young lad; not too much younger than yourself actually. Come to think of it he might have been a year or two older. No matter." He glanced down to make sure Tim was still conscious. "He had been stabbed rather badly and naturally didn't speak a lick of English. So I tried to assure him with my facial expression. I know that's seem trite, but oddly enough it seemed to do the trick. He must've seen some inkling of hope in my eyes…" He remained silent for a moment. "Do you see it Timothy?"

His eye lids began to slide shut when the Doctor almost screamed in response. "Do you see it Timothy? Do you? Please dear boy…see it."

Tim was able to open his eyes a final time and left Ducky with a sort of reassuring glance. He had seen it; but it hadn't been enough. It was then the ME determined in that moment; to leave his expressions for the dead.


	71. McGee To Gibbs IV

"When we get out of this; remind me to kill you." Gibbs spouted just after pulling McGee behind cover and assessing his wounds.

Tim was pretty out of it but could at the very least make out Gibbs tone. "S-s-sorry."

Gibbs shook his head and tried to drawn out the continued gun fire. "Sign of weakness."

"I'm w-weak."

"Hell you are." Gibbs removed his jacket and placed it gently behinds Tim's head. Then set one hand on his forehead. "You are not weak McGee. You hear me?"

"Not w-w-weak. Got it, b-boss."

"Good." He started to attend to the wound when the gun fire seemed to get closer. "Hold that there McGee…just hold it." He took Tim's hand and placed it over the make shift bandage on his abdomen before assessing their situation. Gibbs returned to the faint sound of Tims voice repeating one phrase over and over.

"I'm not w-weak…I'm not w-w-eak…"

Gibbs placed his hand over Tim's and applied more pressure. "Damn right kid. Now hang on just a little while longer…"

"I'm not w-eak…I'm not w-weak…I'm not…"

"Tim?" Gibbs leaned over him quickly and continued to yell. "Tim!?" He reached at his neck to find no life and after minutes of trying to bring him back, he let him go.

Tony was the first to arrive at the scene. "Is he?"

Gibbs simply nodded before easing himself off the ground. "But I'll tell you one thing he's not…" He glanced down before covering him with his jacket.

"What boss?"

"Weak."


	72. Tony To Gibbs X

It was something he never wanted to witness.

But you don't always get what you want.

"No…" seemed to express everything inside him as he caught his Agent's body in his arms.

"Ah…" Tony yelled out in pain as he felt the heat pierce through him.

Gibbs eased him to the ground as he watched him writhe in pain. "Easy DiNozzo…"

Blood spurted out of his mouth as he began to cough violently. "I'm gonna die?"

Gibbs responded quickly. "I don't know…" He resisted giving him a head slap. "Damnit DiNozzo…why did you do that?"

"Couldn't…let you die." He closed his eyes for a few seconds before Gibbs' shaking opened them. "Abby would kill me…"

Gibbs didn't laugh; the sight of the blood increasing his anger. "Try and hang on Tony…"

"Trying…" he placed his hand on top of where Gibbs had been applying pressure. "Sorry…"

"Don't." Gibbs request was simple.

"…you had to see me die." He finished before letting his eyes close…only this time all the shaking in the world wouldn't open them again.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled; his hands applying more pressure to his wound. It was only seconds before he realized it was futile.

It was then he reached out and placed a soft hand on his forehead…repeating one word softly until he couldn't anymore.

"No…"


	73. Tony To Gibbs XI

"What are you telling me?"

The Doctor simply shook his head. "I'm sorry…"

Gibbs resisted correcting his choice of words, and only watched him walk away. He slipped into his Agents room and sat quietly at his bedside with his hands folded and head hanging low.

"Wish I had the words DiNozzo…" his voice was shaky but he continued. "But I don't…" He shook his head, but soon fixated on Tony's lifeless frame. "I only hope you knew what I don't have the words to say…"

He placed a soft hand on Tony's forehead and swallowed hard. "Proud of you…" He looked up right then to see the remainder of his team piling in. Abby at the forefront.

He couldn't stop her.

"No, no, no, no…not you…not you too please…Tony don't…" She rested her hands on his chest and curled up beside him. "You're not leaving me….you're not."

Gibbs didn't try and pull her away.

"I'll miss you too much…you cant go…who am I gonna watch old movies with on Saturday nights? You just can't go…I love you…you know that…I know you know that…please don't."

Gibbs fought back tears as he listened to her say everything he wished he could. It wasn't long before they were prying her away from him, and goodbyes were futile.

"Gibbs…he can't leave us."

"He's gone Abs." He held her close, once again at a loss for words.

"No…" She continued to deny what she knew in her heart was true.

"He knew you loved him Abs…"

She pulled away and in a moment of clarity offered him comfort. "He knew you loved him too…"

Gibbs continued to hold her as he let the words sink in…remembering his Senior Agents final words to him, just before he hit the ground…

"Proud of me boss?"


	74. Tony To McGee V

"Worked for Keanu Reeves…" Tony quipped, while he watched his partner glare at him.

"This isn't a movie….and you're not Keanu Reeves!" Tim almost yelled as he attempted to treat the wounds staring back at him.

"Words can hurt…"

"So can bullets." Tim shot back. "Now stop talking."

Tony arched his back as the pain began to build. "You're right…I'll just lay here and try and think of poignant last words…"

McGee frowned. "You're not gonna die."

"That's the line that usually comes before I say 'em." He closed his eyes. "Better think quick."

Tim noticed the color starting to leave his face. "Tony, you gotta fight…come on."

"Right about now…the woman of my dreams comes running in…and I confess my undying love…"

"Stop it."

"Or when a friend apologizes for the wrongs he's done…" he swallowed hard. "One out of two ain't bad."

"Tony…"

"Shh," he put up his finger. "Let me do this…I _am_ sorry McGee…you're one hell of an Agent…and you're a better man than I could ever be…"

Tim was silent.

"This is when you say…you forgive me Probie."

"No."

"You don't forgive me?"

"No…I'm not saying it…cuz that means I believe you're gonna die…and you're not Tony. I'm not gonna tlet that happen."

"See? That's why I love you McGee…such faith…"

Tim noticed the bleeding was getting worse, but said nothing. "It's not that bad. The boss will be here soon."

"The boss…" Tony said it slowly as if savoring it. "You really gonna save me McGee?"

Tim tried to play the part well. "You doubting me Tony?"

Tony saw right through it, but appreciated his attempt. "Better man than I could ever be…"

"Said that already."

"I've been shot…give me some credit." He felt tears forming in his eyes; his tough front crumbling in seconds. "I'm c-c-cold…"

Tim started to remove his shirt and placed it over him, tucking it in as tight as he could. He ran both his hands over his partner's arms and hushed him. "Easy Tony…I'm here." He sensed the end was close and fear rushed through him. "This when I say I forgive you?"

"That…or you'll miss me…" his breathing was short now and he reached his hand out for Tim to take it.

McGee hated how fast it was happening. "I can't…"

"Not your fault…McGee…" He swallowed. "Death is hard to beat…"

"Nothing is hard for you Tony…" He almost smiled, and slowly but surely gave in. "I'll miss you…a lot."

Tony managed a smile as he took in his last breaths. "See McGee?"

"See what?"

"You _saved me_…"

Tim watched him fade away and continued holding his hand until Gibbs appeared behind him. "What happened?"

McGee released his partners hand and didn't bother drying his tears. "I saved him."


	75. Gibbs To Tony VIII

"Stay here," Gibbs order was firm, and for a second I actually hesitated. He was quick to slap the back of my head. "Stay."

I nodded, but took hold of his arm just before he left. "If you don't come back…"

He didn't let me finish.

"I'll be back."

He lied.

It was a full hour before reinforcements arrived and I could come out from my position. The sight of his body struck me to the core and I suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

"Agent down!" echoed around me, but I knew it was useless. I knelt down and imagined him with his eyes open…

"I shouldn't have listened," I chuckled slightly, but only to hide the pain I was feeling. "If there was ever a time for me to not listen, it would've been now huh?"

He didn't answer.

He couldn't.

"But you saved me." I felt my eyes sting with tears, but composed myself long enough to take his hand in mine. "Thanks boss…" I released it just as the medics arrived, only to pronounce him dead seconds later. If my heart was beating, I couldn't feel it. I started to pace backwards as if it would make it disappear…I only escaped a few feet before arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders.

"Tony, you're okay. Thank God." McGee sounded so relieved, but little did he know. It was only a few moments before he noticed his body. "Oh God," he looked right into my eyes and knew it an instant. He didn't sound so relieved anymore.

Ziva looked at both us from across the way, and took in the sight of Gibbs body stoically. What other way could she? After reverently saying her goodbye, she approached us, tears hidden in her eyes.

So the three of us stood there as they lifted his body into the familiar black bag and led him away. McGee was visibly crying…Ziva offering her hand in his for some comfort.

Me?

I was lucky enough to be breathing in and out, let alone shedding a tear.

What would Gibbs do, right?

"We have to tell her," I said simply.

The two of them nodded, and slowly but surely we went to her apartment. No phone call this time, I'd learned better with Kate.

She opened the door, and at the sight of us she began to shake her head. "What's wrong?"

I tried to reach out for her, but she pushed me away. I couldn't form the sentence, neither could McGee. Thank God for Ziva.

"Abby," she didn't hesitate, almost like she'd given news like this before. "Gibbs is gone."

The scream I heard next will forever be etched in my mind. I watched her fall to the ground in grief and felt more helpless than I had in my entire life…

Tim was lost in his tears, but still managed to place a soft hand on her head as she cried.

I took a place beside her slowly, careful to take her in my arms. "Shhh," I whispered through a kiss to the side of her head. "I'm here."

She couldn't speak.

And wouldn't for days.

It was only her and I when she finally did.

"He loved you," she said softly. "That's why he died."

And for the first time in days, I wept.

She took me in her arms, a stark contrast of the nights before.

Nothing would ever be the same again.

And neither would I.


	76. Tony To Gibbs XII

Seconds.

Are all that came between him and the bullet that hit his Agent.

"Easy…" Gibbs spoke gently even if all he wanted to do was scream.

Seconds.

Before the blood of his Agent covered his hands.

"I'm here DiNozzo…"

Seconds.

And his breathing went shallow.

"I'm…cold…boss."

Seconds

Before Gibbs lifted him into his arms and cradled him there.

"Stay with me Tony."

Seconds.

And he could feel him slipping away.

"DiNozzo!" he was shouting now. "Open your eyes…look at me…"

Seconds.

Before he did.

"Scared…"

Gibbs shook his head and pulled him in close. "It's alright…just hang on…"

"_You _scared boss?" He swallowed. "You sound…scared."

Seconds.

And the answer didn't matter.

"No," was repeated more times than he could count and he couldn't take his eyes off the body in his arms.

Seconds .

"We're here boss…how is he?"

Gibbs didn't respond.

Seconds.

Before the pain of living without him began to set in.


	77. Gibbs To Abby III

A second passed, and there he was…standing in front of the gunman, the barrel pressed tight into his gut…I heard the shot, and the impact pushed both of us back. I stumbled while he drew his weapon and fired in return…

It was a couple more seconds before we both hit the ground. He knelt up one knee and placed a hand on my face.

"Are you hurt?"

I shake my head before noticing the blood pooling on his shirt. He doesn't let me touch it.

"I said, are you hurt?"

"No," I reply quietly, a bit of wind knocked out of me. Then I see an expression of relief on his face before he gasps for a breath and falls onto the ground a second time. "Gibbs!" I say his name, because what else is there to say in a moment like this?

I place one hand on the wound, or at least where I thought it was…There was so much blood.

I hold down pressure and meet his eyes. "Its okay…you're gonna be okay…"

"You're okay?"

I nod slowly, when he reaches up to cup his hand in my face and repeats again. "You're okay?"

I notice his breaths are getting shorter, and the fear rising up inside me erupts with a sob. "Gibbs, please…you can't leave…please don't…"

It was then he managed a small Gibbs smile, and repeated himself again, only this time it wasn't in the form of a question.

"You're _okay_…"

But I never would be again.


	78. Abby To Gibbs VII

He found it difficult to breathe as he held her, the blood soaking through his own clothing now.

"I've got you, I'm not going anywhere…so neither can you, understand?"

No response came, but he couldn't bring himself to push her. So he held her closer. Her eyes staring back at him…

He saw hope there.

He always saw hope there.

"You know I don't like to beg…but please Abs…please don't leave me."

Tears started to fall from her eyes now, and he wiped them away with kisses to her cheek. "Don't worry, I've got you…I'm here…"

Only this time, being there wasn't enough.

And the pain froze him there with her.

It took Tony, McGee, Palmer and Ducky to pry her from his arms. And even then he remained there on the cold street, blood covering his clothing and staining the snow all around him. Ziva was the first to take a place beside him, saying nothing. Ducky tried next. Then the others. It seemed liked hours before he even blinked, and even longer before his breathing returned to normal.

The night came and went, and still he remained there. His eyes void of any emotion.

"I'm sorry…" the words jarred the group of them as they wondered how long it would be before he spoke.

Tony gently responded. "Sorry for what boss?"

He slowly turned his head to look at him. "She said, she was sorry…"

No one said a thing.

Gibbs glanced down at the blood and closed his eyes tight, only to open them with a single tear. It dried quickly in the wind...

He stood moments later, wanting only one thing…

To hold her.


	79. Tony to Gibbs XIII

There are times in life when you get every answer tied up in a sweet little bow.

Then there are times like this…

"No, no, no, no, no…"

Tony managed a smile at the corner of his mouth. "Probably the most consecutive words…" he caught a sharp breath. "…heard you say in a while…"

Gibbs lifted Tony into his arms and held him. "Not the time DiNozzo."

"Never is…"

"Medic! We need a medic here!" He screamed into the distance, knowing full well that no one could hear him. He tightened his grip around his agent. "I've got you."

"I…I wish…"

Gibbs saw his eye lids start to slide shut and swallowed back his fear. "DiNozzo!" He shouted louder than his previous cry for help. "DiNozzo!"

Tony's eye lids flipped back open. "You always did enjoy….yelling at me…"

Gibbs didn't smile and looked around for any sign of hope. It was then he took in a long breath, resisted the tears fighting to fall and rested Tony on his knee so he could see his face. "You wish what son?"

Tony gritted his teeth through the pain and knew by the look in Gibbs eyes that help wouldn't be there in time. He managed to lift up his hand and clasped it over the hand on his wound.

"Wish I'd told her….sooner…" he took in a breath. "I loved her boss…"

It wasn't seconds after the last syllable left his tongue that he caught his final breath. Gibbs closed his eyes at the sight and looked up to the sky in fury. It was then he hollered out in agony… but this time, it wasn't for hope of rescue.


End file.
